


The power of a name

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [11]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: (I tend to believe her), (according to Yuuko at least), Gen, Names are linked to one's soul, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: There's an emptiness in never being called by one's name. It's sick, it's sad, it's cold. Kohane feels like she's dead, and then she feels alive.





	The power of a name

It might be slightly embarrassing for anyone else — for any _normal_ else — to admit, but what attracted me the most about you was the fact you called me by name.

Simple like that. My name.

How long had it been since I last heard my name? Names have powers, we with knowledge know; names offer access to our souls. There is no reason to offer one’s name to just about anyone — even so, you’d expect at least my mother to call me by name, I’d guess. Yet, the only person to call me _Kohane_ , no questions asked, no shyness or attempt to be “respectful” by using my family’s name, was you, Kimihiro.

_Kimihiro_.

I never believed in this moment, the moment I’d have someone calling me by name, someone _offering_ me their own name, knowing the weight on the gesture; yet, here I was. With a warm stomach from your food, with a warm heart from your affection, and a warm face from smiling so _much_ , all because of you. Because of your voice, of your smiles, of your manners — so honest and spontaneous. Because you offered me care, when everyone else expected me to care for myself. Because you gave me friends, when I was so used to being on my own.

Because you saw me by _me_ , _Kohane_ , the girl, not the medium, not the person on TV, not… not the mask everyone saw. Not the _opportunity_. Not a _freak_ , a stranger, a mess of nature. You saw me like a human being, like a soul, like a person, and I could never, ever thank you enough for it.

Our meetings weren’t fated; our meetings were _wished_. Just like there was power in a name, there was also power in a wish, as Yuuko-san must have taught you by now: and I, more than anything else, wished to meet you again, to feel the warmth that grew in my chest and be allowed to _laugh_ , free and unafraid. You, Kimihiro, were my wish, for the simple fact that you were my freedom; you were affection, fondness, care, warmth, love, and, above anything else, you were _family_. You were a shared soul, and a dear soul, and _my_ soul, and I knew to be grateful for every honor that is given to me.

There was power in a name, there is power in a wish, and, above all else, there is power in feelings — and you, Kimihiro, had that and much more in yourself.


End file.
